1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shipping container and, more particularly, to a shipping container of molded synthetic resin material having many advantages, including high strength but low weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within the last several years, nesting-type synthetic resin containers in sizes between one and seven gallons have become increasingly popular as a vehicle for transporting a variety of different products both liquid and solid. The use of plastic as a shipping container has many advantages over metal and paper containers such as light weight, durability and corrosion resistance.
Over the years a number of patents have issued on various aspects of plastic containers as well as on the closures that are used with such containers. Nevertheless, improvements have constantly been sought in order to provide an even more superior container.